Frenemis Tonight
by Michi Noeh
Summary: Como enemigos por naturaleza, se supone que deben odiarse. / HitsuKarin / Quincy!Karin. Leve UryuuxKarin


_Bleach como sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo_

 _N/A. El nombre del fic significa algo como "Amienemigos/Enemiamigos de noche" o algo así. Momentos IsshinxMasaki adaptados al HK._

 _Idea de Quincy UA. Ichigo jamás se convirtió en shinigami. Isshin murió a manos de un Vasto Lorde cuando las gemelas tenían 11 años, delante de los ojos de Karin. Un día al ver a Uryuu luchar contra el hollow de turno, ella se acercó al Quincy quien se dio cuenta de que la Kurosaki tenía reiatsu elevado y ella le rogó que la entrenara, hasta que Ishida-kun aceptó, pero como el entrenamiento que requería era a tiempo completo y además estaba enojada con su hermano, fue muy impulsiva y se mudó con Ishida._

 _PD. Uryuu casi se nos muere sonrojado ese día *ríe tontamente* pues no se esperaba vivir con una mujer a sus cortos 15 años, aunque esta fuese una niña :P_

.

•

Frenemis Tonight

•

.

 _— Karin —La voz se oyó de modo autoritario a sus espaldas._

 _En ese momento el pequeño apartamento dos ambientes, estaba en completo en silencio, salvo por las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban incesantemente las ventanas, el pavimento de las calles y los paraguas de las personas de afuera. — ¿A dónde vas? —Inquirió luego de los segundos amenazadores._

 _La pregunta no era en verdad una pregunta, pues para ella estaba claro que tenía una orden._

 _"No te atrevas a hacerlo." Se leía claramente en los ojos azules de Uryuu Ishida, taladrándola a la par que fruncía el ceño y como en raras ocasiones, pues no solía mostrarle enojo a la ojinegra. Pero en este preciso instante, sus facciones se parecían a las de su hermano._

 _Karin aún recordaba con dolor el rostro sombrío de su Ichi-nii el día en que decidió abandonar su hogar para irse a vivir con Uryuu. Fue a sus 11 años y ahora rondaba los 13, pero continuaba doliéndole que al encontrarse en la calle no hicieran más que cruzar saludos como dos completos desconocidos. Lo mismo con Yuzu, a la que sólo veía durante sus horas de escuela._

 _No es que culpase a Uryuu por creer que la había alejado de sus hermanos. Fue ella la que tomó su desición y jamás le guardaría rencor a él que durante estos últimos dos años la había cuidado, aún cuando no tenían lazos de sangre que los uniesen. Ishida había velado por su seguridad._

 _Y ahora ella misma corría hacia el peligro. Podía comprender a la perfección el sentimiento, era mismo que le provocaba creer que Ichigo no poseía el poder para protegerse sólo... Y aún así hacía el intento, sin importar lastimarse en el proceso. Sin embargo, el problema aquí se trataba de otro. Es que Ishida no sólo quería mantenerla fuera de peligro, quería mantenerla alejada de los shinigamis. ¿Por qué otra razón le exigiría irse a su habitación? Ambos sentían el reiatsu de un hollow crecer a pasos agigantados, a la par que el reiartu del shinigami caía en picado. ¿Por qué le pediría cruzarse de brazos mientras que alguien de la ciudad estaba al borde de la muerte? Era sencilla la razón, Uryuu quería que el shinigami muriera._

 _— ¿Crees que te saludará y te agradecerá cuando sepa que eres una Quincy? Nuestra historia no es mentira, Karin. Fueron ellos quienes mataron a todos los Quincy que existían... Nosotros somos los últimos._

 _"Mi sensei, mi abuelo... Murió por culpa de los shinigamis." Karin recordó la confesión de su maestro, aquella que le contó frente al arollo mientras le daba su collar con la cruz Quincy y le hacía memorizar las reglas antiguas._

 _— Que te preocupes de esta manera por mí, por la historia de tus antepasados, por ser un Quincy... —Soltó el pomo de la puerta y viró la espalda, para enfrentarle. —¡Es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti, Ryuu-san! Pero yo no soy tú. Para mí ser una Quincy significa dar lo mejor de mí cada día, ayudando a los que lo necesitan. Si permito que una persona muera, sabiendo que pude salvarla... Jamás me lo perdonaría._

La ojinegra recordaba la discusión ocurrida minutos atrás, su visión nublada por culpa del agua, como el cielo de la noche, y sus piernas doliéndole por el arduo recorrido hasta que llegó. La garra del hollow, más parecida a una katana, se había clavado en el pavimento junto a ella y... Todo había ocurrido velozmente como para intentar hacer memoria, mas de una cosa estaba segura. El shinigami de cabello blanco había cubierto con su cuerpo al hollow, lo suficiente como para que la explosión del monstruo no dañara a Karin.

Por este hecho yacía boca abajo, la ropa hecha jirones, el raro cabello blanco cubierto levemente de sangre y un charco de la misma bajo su cuerpo.

— ¿¡E-Estás bién!? —Sabe perfectamente la respuesta, pero no se le ocurre qué otra cosa decir cuando se acerca y baja la cabeza para inspeccionarle.

— ¿Qué diablos... es esa... pregunta? —Jadea un poco, levantando la cabeza con ayuda de su brazo. — Alguien lo suficientemente listo como para vencer a un hollow de ese nivel, preguntando algo como esto.

Sus ojos son aún más raros que su cabello y la mirada que le da, luce un poco fría cuando frunce el ceño, sin embargo sólo dura un momento. La mirada se vuelve tranquila, como la lluvia que se acaba.

— Gracias.

Karin se entristece al observarle las manos, donde son visibles varias heridas nuevas.

— ¿Por qué me agradeces? Fuiste tú quien me salvó, después de todo.

El shinigami cierra la boca, poniendo el ceño fruncido nuevamente. Como si estuviera molesto de oír aquello.

— Bien, puedes verlo de esa manera si quieres. —Es todo lo que dice, incómodo.

— Te curaré. —Aclara, decidida extendiendo las manos para hacer uso de su reiatsu.

Mas dura poco el momento, pues el peliblanco se percata de su situación y vuelve a mirar todo con ojos serios.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

Sus ojos negros mostraron su gran duda. Ya con todo resuelto. ¿Qué ocurriría ahora?

"Si le confieso lo que soy... ¿Qué pasará conmigo? ¿Qué pasará con Ryuu-san? ¿Me... Me pasará lo mismo que al sensei?" Definitivamente el shinigami no pasaría esto por alto, después de todo su haori le decía a gritos que desde ya, tenía que temerle.

Debía contestarle, debía confesar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, aterrada.

—Soy Karin Kurosaki. Una Quincy.

Decidió esperar, con el corazón latiendo tan velozmente que sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento, sin embargo ninguna katana la atacó.

— Una Quincy. Hmp, vaya... Jamás había visto a una cara a cara. —La voz del shinigami se oía indiferente, pero no era una amenaza.

Eso le bastó para abrir los ojos y darle un vistazo, sorprendida de todo el asunto. Se supone que ambos eran enemigos y él aún no le había tocado, ni intentado hacerle daño.

"¿Acaso todos los shinigamis son así?" Se preguntó, dudosa de la mueca fría que volvía a plantarse en el rostro del pequeño shinigami. "Eso espero" A duras penas puso una sonrisa en su rostro, ansiando que sus deseos se hicieran realidad.

•

.

Curiosidad. En un principio el pelinaranja sería el mismo de la historia. Decidí ponerle "sin poderes", pues se vería raro que teniendo a Zangetsu no fuese quien va a salvar a Toushiro.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ese fue el fin... ¿O no? *mirada misteriosa* Jaja. ¡Sólo bromeo! No estoy para hacer Long Fics, miren los que tengo sin terminar._

 _La mayoría usa Shinigami!Karin, mas desde que en el manga nos dijeron que Masaki era Quincy, este es uno de mis favoritos. Espero que Sky-chan y yo no seamos las únicas que adoran este universo :C De igual modo, gracias por leer ^^_


End file.
